Dex (1983)
Plot Overview Sam Dexter had a heart attack and is not doing well. He has given his son, Farnsworth Dexter, better known as Dex, power of attorney and Dex will be attending the Denver Carrington board meeting. Before the meeting, Dex meets with Blake and asserts himself as his own man, and not some toady like Sam. Dex believes the merger with Colby Co is a great idea, but it is not going to happen. Alexis is preparing to talk to Adam when Jeff arrives at Colby Co and demands that Alexis return to him the stocks that she had taken. Even though it is late, Alexis gives in to Jeff's demand, especially since he would refuse to leave until it happened. Later, Jeff tells Blake that he is not done with Alexis. Alexis returns to the Penthouse with Adam waiting for her. Surprisingly, Adam does have the upper hand. It would just be Alexis's word against his, and Blake and everyone else would believe him rather than she. Alexis does not know what kind of man Adam is, but Adam assures Alexis that he is her son. Alexis is not so sure about that, or hopes that she is not so sure. She gets a hold of information in Billings and asks for a Dr. Edwards. Alexis flies off to Billings and speaks with him. Dr. Edwards repeats that Adam arrived in Billings the same day Alexis's son was kidnapped and that Adam has no resemblance to his parents. Alexis then mentions something about Adam is capable of attempted murder which prompts Dr. Edwards to violate doctor-patient confidentiality. Dr. Edwards tells Alexis that Adam had experimented with mind altering drugs when he was younger and that caused him wild mood swings. Alexis feels compassion for her son. Before flying off to Billings, Alexis had another paranoid evening in her penthouse as she believes someone, Adam in particular, is there harassing her. She calls Steven, who was in bed with Claudia and who rushes over to assure his mother that no one was in her apartment, but how is Steven going to assure Claudia that he will be a devoted husband. Jeff finally explains to Kirby why he was so secretive. Kirby is not satisfied since she is his wife and should have been included. What is more, once again Jeff sexually rejects Kirby and then beelines it to La Mirage to have a drink with Fallon. Jeff wants to be with Fallon but Fallon does not want Jeff. Fresh off his attack of Krystle, Mark once again apologizes. Krystle does not want to think about it anymore and tells Mark that they can be nothing more than friends. Mark really has no choice other than a change of scenery, and that change is finally agreeing to be Alexis's body guard, and nothing more than a body guard. Blake continues his courtship of Krystle and takes her to the restaurant where they had their first date. But, when Blake escorts Krystle back to her suite at La Mirage, Krystle does not invite Blake in for a night cap. Alexis's day of defeat has arrived as she attends the Denver Carrington board meeting to call off the merger. She gives an excellent performance about how great Colby Co is and that Denver Carrington is just a dwarf in comparison and would bring it down. Blake does not mind because it means that the merger will never happen (though Colby Co still owns a lot of stock in Denver Carrington). Krystle was not impressed by Alexis's performance, but Dex sure was. Dex goes to Alexis's office at Colby Co and kisses her. He believes there is a great deal of oil in the tar sands of Canada and wants to exploit this resource with Colby Co. If she agrees, it will be a 50/50 partnership between the two. But Alexis is not interested. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Robert Symonds ... Dr. Jonas Edwards * Sally Kemp ... Marcia * William Beckley ... Gerard * Fred Retes ... Hotel Clerk (as Fredric Retes) * Thom Mathews ... Male Secretary * Pierre Manasse ... André * Evelyn Celyc ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert Michael Nader joins the cast as Dex Dexter. Irving J. Moore was supposed to direct this episode but had to be replaced by Lorraine Senna. Production details * Shooting dates: from 28-Sep-1983 to 06-Oct-1983 * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.